oneshots
by faeli
Summary: Random oneshots of the Fremione type.
1. Head Banging and Relaxation

_This is my first fanfiction...ever...so please review! Even if you think it sucks! And I apologize for its shortness!_

_I don't own Harry Potter, but I sure wish I did..._

_The prompt for this was phrenology - studying the bumps on someone's head._

"Sorry, Granger. Did it really hurt all that much? Let's have a look."

Hermione shied from Fred's fingers, hastily plastering a smile on her face in an attempt to make him think she was fine.

"I was only teasing, it doesn't hurt!"

"Hermione, I know you're lying. Just come here and let me see…"

When she turned to leave he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her, sitting and pulling her into his lap where he locked his legs around hers to keep her from getting up and leaving. He gently pushed aside her hair and examined the bump on her head where the book had hit her. She hissed slightly when he pressed on it and he leaned forward impulsively and pressed a kiss against it.

"All better, yeah?"

A blushing Hermione nodded and made an attempt to escape from being so near the handsome Weasley, but Fred's hands kept her in place.

"Now where do you think you're going? As your doctor I think you need to stay put and relax," said the Weasley twin with a wide grin.

"Phrenologist."

"A what?"

"A phrenologist, they examine people's heads."

Fred grinned again and pulled Hermione back against him.

"Yes, as your phrenologist I suggest you find a dashing twin to take you out on a date. For relaxation purposes, of course."

"Of course," Hermione said with a satisfied smile, leaning back.


	2. Scrapbooking

**I have no claim to this whatsoever! I think I speak for everyone when I say that I am sadly not J.K.R.!**

"Freddie! Stop playing and come sit down, we're going to start without you!"

"Yes, Mum," the young red head said. He set down whatever new toy he was tinkering on and ran over to the sofa where his mum and twin were sitting. They climbed into her lap and bounced about until she opened the old enchanted scrapbook.

The first pages were filled with Muggle photos of Hermione's parents, who had not been found after the war. A young, bushy haired Hermione stood between her parents in many of them. Freddie and Rose were fascinated by the thought of their mother growing up as a Muggle. They often pointed out things in the photographs and asked her about them, earning a few chuckles and long explanations before she finally turned the page.

On the next two pages were photographs of the first and second Orders of the Phoenix. Freddie and Rose would immediately start pointing and naming members. They asked countless questions about being in Dumbledore's Army (the photograph being on the next page) and frequently commented on their mum's famous school years.

After several other photos of the Weasley family and of the Golden Trio came the few wedding photos she had been able to find. Freddie and Rose would wrinkle their noses and make noises while their mum remembered the secret wedding held in the backyard of the Burrow. It had been so much of a secret that no one even knew about it until well after the Final Battle of Hogwarts. The only people who had known about the wedding were the Ministry official and her husband's twin who was the best man. Everyone else had been shocked to hear the news.

It had been two weeks after the battle that she had found out she was pregnant. Pages of photographs followed of a very pregnant Hermione shooing the camera away, sitting on a loveseat reading a new book, and sitting under the massive oak tree that stood by the pond outside. With each new photo, Hermione's belly grew larger and larger.

"Look Freddie! Our first photos!" squealed Rose who was pointing excitedly at a photo of a smiling Hermione with two heavily wrapped bundles in her arms. Freddie and Rose looked through the rest of the photos quickly: Freddie and Rose's first day from St. Mungo's, Freddie and Rose taking their first steps, and quite a few photos of the young twins pulling pranks on numerous family members.

"Mum?"

"Yes, dearie?"

"Do you miss dad?"

A small, sad smile formed on Hermione's face as she thought back on the countless pranks, teasing, and flirting she had dealt with before Fred Weasley convinced her to date him. She remembered how handsome he had looked beside the Ministry official and his twin, how his red hair clashed horribly with his magenta work robes, and the time he gave her a Patented Daydream Charm for free because she praised the magic behind it.

"Yes, I miss him. But he would be proud of both of you. You both are so much like him."

A tear ran down her face and her two children hugged her, missing the father they had never met but somehow had always known.


	3. Not Studying Books

**I wish I could say that I was a wealthy British lady who wrote seven fabulous books…..but sadly I can't! Still don't own it, just the plot!  
>REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!<strong>

_Prompt: "I saw them in the library…they weren't studying the books."_

"Oi! Granger! What are you doing in here?"

Hermione Granger sighed and looked up to see none other than Fred Weasley.

"Well Fred, I'm in the library. As you can see there are books here. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Hermione turned back to her book, hoping she could simply ignore her redheaded tormentor until he left. It was Christmas break after all! Hermione obviously needed this time to study and get ahead while it was quite in the castle. Not only was she trying to study her books, she was trying to figure out how to help Harry in his next Triwizard tournament. Harry was being terribly thick-headed and unconcerned with the fact that he could very well die in the next challenge, instead worrying about how to ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball when Hermione had already tried to tell him multiple times that she was going with Cedric Diggory.

Just as she finished the chapter a set of hands reached out and snatched her book from her lap. Her mouth fell open to tell Fred to give her book back when she saw he had already started running from her. Fred Weasley turned back as he was running and grinned, waving the book back and forth teasingly. She leapt from her seat and started running after him, slightly pleased when his trademark Weasley smirk changed to a look of unease.

"FRED WEASLEY! YOU BRING ME BACK MY BOOK THIS INSTANCE!"

The two darted between bookshelves and tables, earning disapproving glares from Madame Pince, who happened to be the only other person in the library. Fred tried making an unexpected turn but ended up slowing down and Hermione, seeing her chance to finally regain her book, put on a short burst of speed.

"Come on, Granger! Loosen up a bit! It's Christmas! And – bloody hell woman!"

This last remark was made as Hermione leaped to grab her book from Fred's hand above his head, causing her to crash into him and knock the two into one of the sofas in the back of the library. Hermione landed on Fred with a loud "Oof!" and immediately moved to get off him. She placed her hands down and tried to push herself before noticing they were on his chest and his arm was around her waist. She blushed bright red before he jerked her back down.

"What's wrong Granger? Not comfortable?"

Fred Weasley's smirk grew when she blushed even more. By now the colour of her cheeks nearly rivaled the colour of his vibrant red hair. He thought she looked adorable when she blushed and made a mental note to make sure it happened more often.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find something to say to convince Fred to let go of her. Oddly enough, Hermione couldn't seem to think of anything to say. She couldn't think of anything other than the handsome wizard beneath her. She chanced a look at Fred's face and watched his smirk fade. He dropped the book he had still been holding and placed his hand in her bushy curls, pulling her closer to him.

Hermione gasped when their lips touched and her eyes jerked open. She pulled back and looked down at Fred questioningly.

"What? Did I not live up to your expectations, Granger?" Fred chuckled.

"N-no, it's not that. It's just – well, why did you kiss me?"

Fred Weasley let out a loud laugh at that and shook his head.

"Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age and can't figure out why someone wants to snog her. I've wanted to do that since the World Cup actually."

Fred felt giddy when Hermione grinned down at him and leaned closer. The two had been snogging there on the sofa for quite some time when Luna walked by. She caught sight of them and immediately left the library. She walked down the stairs to the Great Hall where she caught sight of George and Ginny.

"Did you see them?" George asked.

"Oh yes. I saw them in the library…they weren't studying the books though."

Ginny burst into tearful laughter at the shocked look on George's face from Luna's news. When she could finally breathe she held out a hand into which George dropped three Galleons.

"Damn, I was sure it would be next week…"


	4. Meeting for the first time

**AN: Wow, so um...I have no excuse for not updating. Unless you want to count writer's block and terrible memory. Anyway, this is really short, just to let people know I haven't died! Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**P.S. Still not Rowling!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley wished he could say the earth shattered when he first met her. He really wished he could. But the only thing he could remember about their first meeting was a bump and a muttered, "Sorry," before rushing to catch up with George and Lee.<p>

Of course, he would never tell his kids that.

As far as his kids knew, he had been blown away by the young Hermione Granger. His little girls ooh'd and aww'd when he told them about how he saw her and decided right then and there that she would be his wife. His boys grinned the trademark Weasley grin when he told them about all of the pranks he pulled on her in their Hogwarts years.

Fred often rationalized the lie by saying he hadn't exactly seen very much of her that first time. Just the plain Muggle clothing and brown hair streaming behind the departing figure who was heading onto the train. And he was missing a very important prank being pulled on some unsuspecting first year who looked incredibly too self-oriented and looked to be a future Slytherin.

* * *

><p>With a small <em>pop!<em> Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Apparated into their living room. It had been quite a trying day as they had shuffled and rushed their children to Kings Cross in order to make the Hogwarts Express on time for the new school year. As always, they had been running late due to the "last pranks of the summer" Mr. Weasley and the Weasley children loved to engage in. As always, Mrs. Weasley had leaned against her husband as she watched the Hogwarts Express pull out of the station. Their children hung out of the windows, waving and shouting their goodbyes that couldn't be heard over everyone else's goodbyes and the steam of the engine. But now they were home again, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley settled down on the couch in their now quiet house.

"Fred dear? You know that story you are always telling the children? The one about how you first saw me on the train?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't see you then. I do believe the first time we met was in at the feast," Hermione said, grinning at her husband's confusion.

"But- wh- Huh?"

"Yes dear, we didn't meet on the train. I sat across from you at the feast though, remember? Your foot kept rubbing up against me and I glared at you the entire time."

Fred's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Actually, I have a good explanation for that..."

"And it is?"

"Let me think about that one and get back to you... But either way, we won't tell the kids that version. Agreed?"

Hermione chuckled and leaned in to kiss her husband's cheek.

"Agreed."


	5. Through the Years Part 1

_**AN: Whoo, look at me! I'm on a roll, two updates so close to each other! Obviously the world is ending...**_

_**Nah, just kidding. but this oneshot is a bit different. It's how Fred and Hermione's relationship progresses through the years BUT it's through different people's POVs! And sadly, it'll have to be in parts. I don't have enough time right now to finish all of them but I will post the last bit soon!  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, enjoy! Ooh and I'm not J. K. Rowling, sadly.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, but has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."<p>

George looked up at the young girl who stood waiting at the sliding door of their compartment. She looked at the inhabitants expectantly as she waited for their answer to her question. She already wore her uniform, apparently eager to arrive, and her brown hair reminded him vaguely of some type of bush in his mum's garden. As a matter of fact, she seemed rather plain looking to him.

He assumed she was a first year, mainly because she didn't look like anyone he knew but also because she certainly would have recognized the Weasley twins if she had been to Hogwarts before. They were quite proud of being Hogwarts's most notorious pranksters, and anyone who wasn't aware of that fact was definitely on the list for prank targets.

He turned towards Fred and the two silently nodded, already planning up pranks for the poor little first year.

"No, we haven't," Lee answered for them. "But we'll keep an eye out for him if you'd like."

And with a quick nod of thanks the girl was gone.

* * *

><p>"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to <em>buy<em> their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent."

Fred and George smirked at the comment, knowing how much Hermione claimed to dislike Quidditch.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy spat back.

Almost instantly there was complete chaos. Harry watched as Flint dived in front of Malfoy to prevent the Weasley twins from jumping on him while Alicia and several other teammates screamed from behind him. Ron plunged his hand into his robes, found his wand, and furiously pointed it at Malfoy and...

BANG!

He and the rest of the Gryffindor team crowded around Ron, who had been knocked back several feet and was lying on his back. After the disturbing revelation that Ron was burping up slugs, he and Hermione decided to take him to Hagrid's hut.

The trio missed the malicious look that passed over the twins faces as the carried Ron away.

Payback would be swift.

* * *

><p>They found Hermione in the common room, seated at one of the tables in the corner and surrounded by piles books, papers, quills, parchment, and all manner of school-related items. The twins plopped down into chairs on either side of her, while Lee struggled to clear a space on the table to lean against.<p>

"So Granger, we've heard that a certain someone has dropped Divination."

Hermione looked up from her well-used copy of _Numerology and Gramatica_ to find Lee and the Weasley twins looking at her expectantly with rather large grins on their faces.

"Yes, well. Divination is a load of rubbish. I'd rather spend my time on something much more worthwhile, like Arithmancy."

"Come on, Hermione. You can admit that you liked skipping out of class. We all need to let our hair down every once in a while," George grinned.

"Yeah, Hermione. We always knew you'd come around, start rebelling and all that," said Fred, whose grin was so large it threatened to split his head in two.

Lee just shook his head, trying incredibly hard to contain his laughter at his two friends.

Hermione shook her head and turned back to her book, but Lee could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile before the three pranksters turned to make their way up to their dormitory.

**AN: Well, that's all I really had time to write/post today! Please remember to review and let me know what you think or if you see any errors! Much love to you all!  
><strong>


	6. Through the Years Part 2

**AN: Ok, so I kinda went back and forth on this because there really is a lot that can be written about these two during the last couple of years. So I decided this whole, long, drawn out chapter is going to be just for (Hermione's) fourth year, and if the others end up being long they'll get their own chapters too. So it's going to be a long chapter of short little moments...  
><strong>

**OOh! And a huge thank you for the lovely reviews and faves! You guys are incredibly awesome for sticking it out with me! If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, message me! I'll totally dedicate a chapter to you!  
><strong>

**And once again, not the owner of anything Harry Potter related except this fanfic! Anything that looks familiar is probably a quote from the book! Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

"Really Fred, you and George ought to be more careful. What if you had seriously hurt him?"

"Aw come on Hermione, you know as well as I do that the great bullying git deserved it! Think of everything he's done to poor Harry!"

Hermione pursed her lips, but Fred could've sworn he saw, for the briefest of seconds, the hint of a smirk before it became smothered under her disapproving glare. He knew she wasn't as averse to rule breaking as he and George had originally thought, especially after last year when she dropped Divination and made it quite clear what she thought of Professor Trelawney afterwards.

"Yes, well, you still ought to be more careful. You did at least test it first, right?"

Fred smirk was the only answer she got before she shook her head and made her way up the stairs after Harry and his brother.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Fred and George trudged downstairs before dawn in order to get some breakfast before the group left for the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. While the two stuffed their mouths full of food between yawns and occasional comments about Apparating, Hermione and Ginny finally made their way down the stairs. Both looked as if they had had no sleep whatsoever and were extremely pale and drowsy-looking.<p>

Something about Hermione had caught Fred's eye, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She appeared to be the same Hermione, and yet oddly different somehow.

After shaking his head a bit, Fred pinned down his thoughts to his sleep deprived state and finished his breakfast so he could rush upstairs and change clothes before the group headed off for the Portkey on Stoatshead Hill.

Fred also blamed his sleep deprived state for lack of choosing a better hiding place for the Ton-Tongue Toffees than pockets, the linings of jackets, and the cuffs on his jeans.

* * *

><p>Fred honestly thought it had just been the Ireland fans cheering and celebrating. Needless to say, he was extremely surprised and worried when his father came through the tent shouting for everyone to get dressed and go outside.<p>

Chaos seemed to have come over the campsite. People were scrambling from tents half dressed and panicked. Immediately, Fred grabbed hold of George, who repeated the motion with an equal - if not greater - look of worry on his face. They both caught glimpses of the people in dark cloaks and Death Eater masks storming through the camps and levitating the bodies of several people above them. Before their father had even finished giving them strict orders to head for the woods and watch over Ginny, the twins had grabbed the hands of the dumbstruck Ginny and pulled her towards the woods with Harry, Ron, and Hermione following close behind.

Somehow the twins and Ginny had lost sight of their three companions in the woods. Fred sent a silent prayer that they were alright; he could hardly imagine how guilty he would feel if something happened while they were split up.

* * *

><p>"It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."<p>

Fred couldn't help it. His excitement got the better of him as he screamed out, "You're JOKING!"

Everyone, including little-miss-know-it-all Hermione Granger, burst into laughter at his outburst. As he watched her laugh, Fred decided it had definitely been worth it and vowed to make Hermione laugh again as many times as he could this year.

Dumbledore continued to inform the school about the upcoming event that would be taking place, earning many whispered remarks about fame and glory. Fred had just finished telling everyone sitting near him that he was entering when Dumbledore told them of the age restriction.

Fred and George glared furiously up the long table to where Dumbledore stood, along with several other classmates who were not quite seventeen and would not be able to enter due to a few months gap in age. They silently vowed to each other that they would find some way around the restriction, nothing would stop them from their chance at a thousand Galleons and the fame that came with being a Triwizard champion.

The twins followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the Great Hall debating on the mysterious "impartial judge" and the possible methods of preventing underaged students from entering.

"Well, George and I are entering. I'm sure we can figure some way around the rule, right George?"

"Certainly, Fred. It wouldn't be the first time."

"But you can't! People have _died_ in these tournaments. It's not safe. There's a reason for the age requirement," exclaimed Hermione, who was looking increasingly more worried after hearing the twins plotting various ways to get around Dumbledore.

Fred smirked and threw an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Don't worry Hermione. I promise if I get in, I'll only do slightly dangerous and reckless things. Feel better?"

Hermione shook her head, sighed, and left the group when they reached the common room.

She wasn't quite sure when she had begun to care for Fred so much, but she would certainly be keeping an eye out on the red-haired prankster and his twin.

* * *

><p>"It's S.P.E.W. Ronald, not <em>spew."<em>

Fred, George, and Lee took their place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall in the middle of yet another of Granger's numerous arguments with Ron. The twins glanced at each other and chuckled before sitting down and making a start on their breakfast._  
><em>

"You do realize that your sheets are changed, fires lit, classrooms cleaned, and your food is cooked by house-elves? House-elves who are unpaid?"

Ron rolled his eyes at her before turning back to his bacon. Fred, however, leaned closer to Hermione.

"Listen, have you ever been to the kitchens, Hermione?"

"Of course not. Students aren't - "

"Allowed? Well, Georgie and I have been down their loads of times. They're happy, Hermione. They think they've got the best job in the world, and you going around with your S.P.E.W. badges is likely to make them upset."

"Oh rubbish!"

"Fine, how about I take you down there myself some night. Then you can see just how they feel about their _slavery._"

Hermione thought over Fred's offer for a few minutes before nodding her head and dropping the matter of S.P.E.W. for the rest of the meal, to which everyone was entirely grateful.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, your box of S.P.E.W. badges is going to give us away. We are trying to be sneaky you know."<p>

Fred and Hermione were out in the hallways way past curfew, and Hermione's box of badges rattled and echoed through the silent halls. Each step was followed by another clanking noise from Hermione's box and Fred, though not as averse to detention and trouble as Hermione was, didn't see the point of being caught before they had reached their destination.

Unfortunately for Fred, Hermione had flat out refused to leave the badges back in the common room, saying something about house-elves needing to know they had supporters or something of the sort.

Hermione shook her head and cast a silent spell over the small box in her hand. In answer to Fred's silent question she shook the box to show him she had silenced the box. Fred breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that they now had a chance to make it past Snape without being caught.

They made their way down the six flights of stairs and towards the entrance hall without any close calls. Fred made sure to check every turn before motioning her to follow him. Hermione was tempted to point out that he resembled an undercover policemen she had seen in a movie with her parents, but decided against it since she knew he wouldn't understand and stifled her chuckles. This was, after all, a stealth mission. At least, according to Fred it was.

They finally reached a long stone corridor that was lit with torches and decorated with various pictures mainly consisting of various foods. Fred waited until she was behind him before pointing out one of the paintings. This one portrayed a large silver fruit bowl filled with pears, apples, oranges, and something neither of them had a name for. Fred reached forward and tickled the giant green pear, which promptly started giggling and squirming before suddenly turning into a green door handle. Fred seized it and pulled the door open, motioning for Hermione to enter first before closing the door solidly behind them.

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley didn't see what all the fuss was about. The girls from Beauxbatons were certainly pretty, but he hardly thought they were the most beautiful beings he had ever seen. Most of the Hall seemed to be in awe of the girls, some were staring blankly at them as they passed and others fighting for any of their attention. Just down the table he noticed Hermione chiding Harry and Ron for something he was positively sure related to the Beauxbatons girls. When she turned away from them he made sure to catch her eye, shrugging and winking at her until she turned slightly pink and turned away.<p>

Interesting.

Fred made a mental note of the occurrence and turned to face Dumbledore, who had just stood up to announce just how to enter into the Triwizard Tournament. At the end of his speech, Fred turned to George, eyes shining with thoughts on how to pass the Age Line drawn around the Goblet of Fire.

"An Age Line! That should be fooled by a simple Aging Potion, shouldn't it, Georgie?"

"Too right, Fred."

"I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," replied Hermione rather curtly. "Dumbledore won't be fooled by something as _simple_ as an Aging Potion."

"We'll just see about that, won't we, Granger?" Fred asked with a smirk and a wink.

* * *

><p>That Saturday morning, Fred, George, and Lee poured their Aging Potion into three vials and promptly swallowed their portions. The three boys could hardly contain their excitement at the prospect of entering the Tournament. They raced down the stairs to the entrance hall where the Goblet of Fire stood, surrounded by people of all ages who were watching expectantly as some made their way forward to enter their names. Fred saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione off to the side and motioned to George and Lee to follow as he made his way over to them.<p>

"We've just taken it."

"What?" asked Ron, with his typical perplexed look.

"The Aging Potion, Ronald. Don't you remember they were talking about it last night," asked Hermione before turning towards Fred with a serious face. "I'm not sure it's going to work. Dumbledore would have thought of this."

But Fred and George were already standing, clutching their pieces of parchment with their names written on them. Lee watched on nervously as the other two walked to the edge of the line before taking a deep breath and stepping over it. Nothing seemed to happen and Fred and George gave out yells of triumph at their apparent success.

Neither seemed to notice the sizzling sound that began just before both twins were hurled outside of the circle, landing ten feet away and suddenly sprouting long, white beards that rivaled even Dumbledore's.

After everyone had had a good laugh, Dumbledore ushered the two upstairs to the Hospital Wing. Lee followed behind, grateful he hadn't tried to cross the line and howling with laughter at his two best mates.

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, Fred received a surprising visit from Hermione.<p>

"Hermione, please don't tell me you're going to say 'I told you so.' I think the beard did a pretty good job of that," Fred chuckled.

Hermione chucked as well before answering, "Oh no, I've come to give you your assignments from Professor McGonagall. She wanted me to tell you that your beard will not excuse you from homework."

"Leave it to you to bring homework to a guy in the Hospital Wing," Fred said, shaking his head and holding back his laughter.

"Well, maybe if you had listened you wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing."

"You know, Granger, that sounded a lot like an 'I told you so,'" Fred said cheekily.

Hermione shrugged and grinned before waving her goodbye to both him and George.

"Why's Granger visiting you in the Hospital Wing, Freddie?"

"Just dropping off our homework is all."

"Ahh. And do you usually blush while on the topic of homework?" George asked before laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>"You need three hours to get ready for the ball?" Ron asked after Hermione, paying for his loss of concentration when George's snowball hit him squarely on the side of his head.<p>

"Who're you going with?" he yelled after Hermione, who waved him off and disappeared up the steps and into the castle.

"Why aren't _you_ going with Granger? I thought for sure you would've asked her," Fred asked, his normally cheery face taking on a frown.

"Well I did. She told me she was already going with someone. She won't say who though."

"It didn't help that he asked at the last minute," Ginny chimed in. "Besides, she doesn't want you to make fun of her."

"Wait - you know who it is?"

Ginny turned a slight pinkish and muttered something about helping Hermione with her hair before running off.

"Girls," Ron muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"For your information, <em>Ronald<em>, he hasn't asked me _a single thing_ about Harry, nor the egg for that matter. How could you say something like that - about me?"

"Well you're the one fraternizing with the enemy!"

"_THE ENEMY?" _Hermione screeched. "This whole tournament is about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!"

Hermione stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Fred watched to see if Ron would go after her, but when he made no move to get up he decided to follow her instead.

Hermione left the Great Hall and had made her way to one of the courtyards. She sat in a stone bench that was partially hidden in shadow and seemed to be crying quietly. Fred gave her a moment before walking towards her, trying to figure out how to handle the situation of a sobbing Hermione Granger.

Fred opted to sit beside her and put an arm around her to gently pull her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his middle before tucking her face into his chest to hide her tear-stained face. They sat that way for a few minutes before Hermione looked up at him.

"Fred?" she croaked. "You must think I'm awfully silly, dressed this way and going with Viktor. Ron- "

"Is a great git. He shouldn't have said those things to you. And if anything, I think you are just the opposite of silly."

Hermione sniffed and gave a choked laugh.

"Fred Weasley, when did you get to be so sweet?"

"I dunno. But I wouldn't tell George that if I were you. He takes pride in calling himself the sweeter and nicer of the two of us," Fred winked.

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"Why exactly did you go with Viktor. Do you- "

Hermione laughed softly, "I said yes because he asked me. Ron asked only as a last resort. I wouldn't have said yes to him anyway."

"Oh? Someone else caught your eye, Granger?"

A small smile crept onto her face and she looked up at Fred, he could tell she had been blushing.

"Granger," he whispered, "I'm about to kiss you."

Her eyes widened before she smiled again and leaned forward slightly.

And that was how George found them, thirty minutes later, snogging each other senseless.

* * *

><p>The rest of the year passed by in a blur of kissing, worrying about Harry, holding hands between classes, dodging danger, laughter, helping Harry figure out the mystery of the golden egg and the riddle, pranking the unsuspecting Slytherins, and even detention for Fred and Hermione. The resident know-it-all was seen alongside Fred and George almost as often as she was with Harry and Ron. Fred and George were shocked by Hermione's support and countless contributions to their joke shop creations and Lee Jordan often told Fred she was the best thing that had ever happened to their little group.<p>

Ron was not at all pleased with Hermione and Fred's relationship, resulting in several weeks of terse and awkward silence between them. Harry had finally ended the silent war between Ron and Hermione by reasoning with Hermione and telling Ron he was just being an arse.

As the train pulled into Kings Cross, Hermione and Fred smiled sadly at one another. They got off the train and gave their tearful goodbyes to each other and promised to write, if not visit, sometime later during the summer. Just as the Weasley family was leaving, Harry caught Fred and George's attention and motioned them towards him. He gave Fred and George the prize money from the Triwizard Tournament and told them to keep it secret from Mrs. Weasley, not wishing to incur her wrath if she ever found out about his contribution. After Harry told them he wouldn't take it back and would hex them if they didn't take it, the twins thanked him and rushed off behind the other Weasleys before they were left behind.

"Do you think Hermione will owl you more ideas for the shop," George asked.

**AN: Sorry if the end is a bit rushed. I was trying to update again and realized I was running out of time before work (new job! yay!)! So...I hope you enjoyed it! (It was very long wasn't it? Much longer than the other chapters!) Reviews are love!**


End file.
